


Biff

by holmes221b



Series: Tathas Tabris, Grey Warden [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, mentions of dehumanization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden Commander takes the first step in preparing Anders for war. And then gets sidetracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biff

"I'm pretty sure I already know the answer to this question, but I'm going to ask it anyways," Tathas Tabris stated, before asking, "Anders, do you know how to fight without using magic?"

"Without magic?" Anders echo'd, surprised by the question. "No, they never taught us that in the Circle, and to be honest, I never thought of learning how to whenever I escaped--not that I ever had the time to learn before becoming a Grey Warden."

"I figured as much," Tathas stated, "But now that you are a Grey Warden, you need to know now."

"Why?" Anders asked, "Darkspawn aren't immune to magic or otherwise able to silence mages' abilities. Not like templars."

"But templars _are_ able to do that, and they aren't thrilled at all that you were conscripted into the Grey Wardens. I doubt Rylock will be the last templar to go after you, and I can't always be there to protect you myself," she explained.

"You think that the templars will really go to all that effort for me?" Anders asked dubiously.

"To them, you are a maleficar who just happens to also be a Grey Warden. Not to mention, they are of the opinion that only they can decide a mage's fate," Tathas defended her reasoning, adding, "Plus when I was at Kinloch Hold recently, I made a few enemies out of several of the templars by negating the need for the Rite of Annulment."

"Yeah, Biff mentioned something about that," Anders recalled.

"Did he?" Tathas asked, curious.

"He wasn't speaking to me about the matter, of course," the mage replied. "Biff felt that it was highly improper to treat me like a person. Hence 'Biff'."

"What about the other templar?"

"She was somewhat nicer. Still didn't think I deserved to live, but at least she treated me as a person. Sadly, I never learned her name."

"What about Biff? Did you know his name?"

"Yeah, but he lost my respect when he hit me over the head with the handle part of his sword instead of saying hello. So I refused to use his actual name. 'Biff' is a much better name for him, anyways."


End file.
